


Saphael One-Shots

by Aliciahoran21



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Death, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliciahoran21/pseuds/Aliciahoran21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A load of my saphael one shots from Wattpad (phan_of_narry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mine

Burning. He could feel a burning gaze on his back. He knew exactly who it was though. Raphael. Leader of the New York Vampire Clan. And also Simon's boyfriend of three years. It wasn't unknown to any one. Everyone within a five hundred mile radius knew that those two were together. Raphael made sure of it. 

He was also painfully aware of Simons beauty and the scent that followed him, attracting any vampire within Simon's view. The only problem was: Simon wasn't aware of this.

So as Simon danced along to the heavy beat, sweat mixed with the scent of his aftershave, his hips swaying in a dangerous way against Izzy, his arms around her neck, completely unaware of everything, even the affect the alcohol was having that was coursing through his veins. 

Raphael knew everything between them was platonic. Simon was in love with Raphael and Izzy was in love with Clary. So as Raphael stood by the wall, leaning against the wall a drink in his hand, and clary up against him, he watched Simon with his burning gaze and a smile playing on his lips, his eyes landing just below Simon's hips. Everything was fine. Until someone decided to dance along with Simon. He grabbed Simon's waist pulling into him harshly.

Raphael saw how Simon stopped dancing automatically and turned around, his eyes wide.

'How about we uh, go back to my place? I bet your blood tastes almost as good as you smell.' the vulgar man traced his nose up along Simon's neck, licking at it, tasting the bitter saltiness of sweat. He pushes his crotch against Simon's groaning lowly. 'I uh, I have a boyfriend' Simon says, placing his hands on the mans chest trying to push him away. 'What he doesn't know won't hurt him.' The man says smashing his lips against Simon's. That was the last straw for Raphael. The glass shattered between his grip, seeing nothing but red Raphael stalked up to the man and gently tapped the man on the shoulder. He retreats from Simon's lips and becomes eye to eye with Raphael. 'That's my boyfriend' Raphael says in a monotonic tone, before crashing his fist into the mans face. He falls to the floor and Raphael is on him in an instant. 'Stay. The. Fuck away. From Simon. Or I will kill you' Raphael says each word with a single punch. He grabs the mans jacket and pulls his face close to his own, speaking in a harsh low tone that could make the devil himself shudder. 'He's mine.' 

And with that Raphael got up, pulling Simon by the hand, anger coursing through his body still, blood dripping from every knuckle but that was the least of Raphael's worries. He needed to get Simon out of there. By the time they were outside Raphael had calmed down at least one percent. He took a deep breath of the cool night air and turned to face Simon. He placed his hand on Simon's cheek, looking into his eyes.

'I love you' Raphael mutters, kissing Simon sweetly. He kisses back momentarily before pulling away. 'Please don't ever do that again, you scared me' Simon muttered, crashing into Raphael's chest, gripping his jacket too tightly. Raphael wrapped his arms around Simon in a protective and calming manor. 'I'm sorry baby, I just couldn't help but get angry when I saw him with you. You're my boyfriend, no one else's. I promise I'll never let that side of me come out again. Now let's go home and go to bed, tonight has tired me out and right now all I want is to cuddle you in bed' Raphael says pulling away kissing Simon's lips, barely touching before he pulls away again and grabs his hand, running to DuMort.

First of many:)))


	2. Reserved just for simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon gets to see a side of Raphael no one else does

Raphael Santiago. Just the name could send shivers down any downworlder's spine. He was feared amongst most of the shadow world. He was notorious, ruthless and feared in so many ways. His smirk could make anyone coil away, the way he carried his shoulders could make even the tallest man seem small.

His sharp suit jackets were just as sharp as his personality and the looks he gave others. Despite Raphael's menacing gaze and off putting personality he's still the best leader to The New York Vampire Clan. He would go to the ends of the Earth for anyone in his clan. But there's a certain fledgling he'd go to Hell for and burn for eternity. A certain fledgling who annoys the hell out of him but he wouldn't change him for the world. But the fledgling mustn't know that.

•

'Raphael Santiago. I'm here on behalf of the New York Vampire Clan.' His voice was low and monotonic, his expression cold and distant. A certain shimmer of fear shone in the eyes of the man behind the door. Raphael was used to that look by now. It didn't surprise him, not like it used to at least. 'A-ah yes, please, come on in' the man says opening the door wide for Raphael to saunter on through into the 'lobby' of the hotel that he was in. 'I-I'll just go inform the leader you're here' he says before bowing and heading off down the hallway, his foot steps echoing behind him. 

Raphael's phone pings and he grabs it out his pocket knowing it'll be Simon since he's the only one who actually texts him when he's in meetings. 'I'm confused, Lily said you haven't seen Grease. HOW HAVE YOU NOT SEEN GREASE?! IT'S A CLASSIC MUSICAL. Plus young John Travolta is hot;)' Raphael smiles as he reads over the text, knowing Simon will be overreacting. He puts his phone on silent then places it back in his back pocket as he hears footsteps approach. 'Ah, Raphael, glad you could make it' the taller man says, shaking his hand roughly. 'Of course. What's the occasion?' Raphael asks taking his hand away tucking them both into his trouser pockets, a slight smile playing on his lips in hopes to look friendly. 'We believe you have a new fledgling, am I correct?' The man asks folding his arms over his chest. 'Simon? I wouldn't exactly say he's a new vampire. We've had him for about two years now.' Raphael says. 'What do you want with Simon?' He questions.

'I'd like to marry him to my daughter.' He states, his voice low and cold. Just the image of Simon marrying someone else has Raphael's technically non-existing heart stop. His hands become clammy and he swallows, taking a deep breathe trying to calm himself. 'I don't exactly think that's appropriate. Simon isn't suitable for marriage.' 

'And why not? He's young, around my daughters age. He's good looking, I'm sure he can treat a girl right. And it will be great for alliances, don't you think?' The man rambles on, trying to win Raphael over. His mind races for excuses as to why he can't marry and he blurts out the most idiotic thing he's said in over a century 'he's gay! S-Simon is gay...that's why he isn't suitable.' Raphael's breathing (despite not needing to breath when nervous Raphael would find his chest falling up and down in hopes to get oxygen into his body for no reason) was ragged and he cleared his throat once again before apologising and swiftly turning to leave before the man can say any more. 

Once outside Raphael feels his phone vibrate and he gets it out seeing Magnus' name flashing on his screen, he groans inwardly before answering the call.

'Magnus, to what do I owe the pleasure?' Raphael says and he starts walking in the direction of his home, longing to see Simon. 'Alec and i are going out tomorrow night, I'd love it if you and Simon would join us.' Magnus says, there's a clash of pots and pans and Magnus curses under his breath at Chairman Meow causing Raphael to giggly quietly. 'Simon and I? Why would you want us to come? Especially on a date. Sorry Magnus but I don't feel like third wheeling.' Raphael says. He glances up at the night sky to the stars. Stars were always Raphael's favourite thing, even when he was human. They always glimmered in the best way and made him feel at ease. Now he could find them glimmer in Simon's eyes he loved them even more.

'Oh please, we're going for a meal, nothing extravagant. Also, who knows, maybe you can finally make a move on Simon.' Magnus says and Raphael can practically hear the smirk that was resting on Magnus' face. Raphael groans audibly this time and doesn't even bother declining his feelings for Simon to Magnus because the warlock knew him all too well. 'Fine, where is it any way?' Raphael asks stopping just outside the hotel. 'This new Italian restaurant that Izzy recommend. She said that when she took clary there on a date it was beautiful so who knows, maybe it will work wonders for you and Simon. Anyway, I must go now, Alexander has been asleep for over an hour now and I'm missing him and my bed terribly. I shall see you tomorrow my dearest. 8pm sharp.' That was all Magnus said before he hung up. Raphael stared at his phone then entered the hotel. Instantly he was greeted with a hug from Simon. He would never wrap his arms around the younger one though, not wanting to let down his guard.

Simon looked up from Raphael's chest and pouted. 'You never hug me back' Simon says pulling Raphael closer (if possible). 'I'm not one for affection.' Raphael simply said, untangling Simon's arms from his waist, already missing the others body. 'Nevertheless, you're coming with me, we're going to watch Grease.' Simon says placing his hand into Raphael's and pulling him up the stairs to his bedroom where he had his laptop set up. Raphael couldn't take his eyes off his hand that was placed in Simon's, fitting perfectly. Even once they were sat upon Simon's bed they didn't let each other go. And if Simon fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Raphael's body, that was nobody's business but theirs.

The next night Raphael woke up in exactly the same place, still engulfed by Simon's arms. He turned to face the vampire behind him and he couldn't help but smile. Simon looked so peaceful, so angelic. Raphael soon remembered the 'double date' he and Simon had with Magnus and Alec however and decided to wake up his fledgling. He placed a hand on Simon's cheek, taking in the view as much as he could before he started calling Simon's name in hopes to wake him up. Thankfully Simon was a light sleeper so it didnt take a lot for Raphael to wake him up. If anything it was Raphael who was the heavy sleeper. Simon pulled Raphael closer to him as he started stirring awake and Raphael giggled. In this moment he didn't care that he had let his guard down. It was only Simon. This side to Raphael was reserved for Simon and Simon only. 

'Why have you woken me up?' Simon mumbled into Raphael's shoulder. If anyone was to come in they would assume the two are together, much like their limbs were. But no. They were both just tired and weren't a hundred percent sure on what they were doing. It was because of sleep Raphael was letting his guard down. That was all. 'I forgot to tell you. I made plans with Alec and Magnus tonight. We're having dinner with them at 8pm and it's currently six. So we need to get up and shower.' Raphael said closing his eyes in bliss, his hands running through Simon's curls. 

'Shower with me?' Simon joked making Raphael laugh loudly. The vibration from his chest felt nice to Simon and he smiled pulling Raphael closer once again. 'Come on, we need to get up' Raphael said pulling away from Simon and getting out of bed. A pillow hit him in the back and he turned to see a sleepy Simon grinning at him in the most adorable of ways. 'Keep your hair like that tonight...I like it' Simon muttered falling back down onto the bed. Raphael glanced into the mirror and saw that his hair was at his natural state. Curly. Really curly. He ran a hand through it, deciding to leave it how it was. Not because Simon asked him to of course, just because it would be nice for a change.

An hour and a half later and the two boys are heading out of Hotel DuMort in the direction of town. Raphael wanted to grab Simon's hand but went against the idea. They weren't together. So why would they hold hands? Then again why did they cuddle this morning? Did Simon like Raphael back? No. Simon was just high on sleep. Yeah. That's plausible right?

'We're a bit early I think' Simon says giggling as they take a seat on a table reserved for four people; twenty minutes early. 'That's fine. Just means we can brace ourselves for the over loving couple before they arrive.' Raphael jokes as he picks up a food menu, pretending to be interested. 'Sorry we didn't get to finish the film last night, I was just really tired.' Simon says also glancing at the menu. 'It's fine, I was tired also any way.' Raphael says glancing up to meet Simon's eyes with a knowing smirk upon his face. Before they can say anything more there's a sudden crash into Simon and instantly Raphael has the man pinned to the floor. Thankfully Magnus had chosen a restaurant available to downworlders and Shadowhunters only. Raphael hissed in the mans face, his fangs bearing. 'Watch where you're going next time.' He says lowly. 'S-sorry, R-Raphael.' The man stutters, afraid for his life. He'd pissed off Raphael and that in itself was scary enough. The fact he'd pissed of someone who Raphael loved made everything worse. (Just because Simon wasn't aware of Raphael's feelings didn't mean everyone else was just as oblivious). 

'Don't apologise to me. Apologise to Simon.' He says gripping the mans jacket and pulling him up off the floor along with him 's-sorry Simon.' The man stutters out once again. 'It's fine. Raph, let him go.' Simon says getting up placing his hands on top of Raphael's, pulling his hands away from the mans jacket. Raphael looks at Simon softly, as if he's the only one in the room. He eventually let's go of the mans jacket and he scampers away, straight out of the restaurant. 

'Let's go for a walk.' Simon says, taking Raphael's hand in his and once again Raphael can't take his eyes off their linked hands. They walk through the park coming to a stop near a bench and take a seat. Simon gets his phone out and texts Magnus to say they won't be attending the meal and Magnus simply replies with 'use protection;)'. 

Simon takes Raphael's hand for a third time in two days and honestly? Raphael doesn't know how he got so blessed. 'You needn't protect me Raph. I'm sure he didn't mean to bump in to me.' Simon says softly. 'That doesn't matter, he still did it.' Raphael says gripping Simon's hand tighter. 'No one is allowed to harm you. I have to look after you.' 

'You don't have to do anything Raph' Simon says lifting Raphael's chin to look into his eyes. 'Yes I do.' Raphael mutters, 'because if I lost, I couldn't handle it. I love you too much to live with out you.' In an instant Simon's lips are on Raphael's. The kiss lasts for only two or three minutes and it's all too sloppy with too much teeth but it's still perfect for the two of them. 'You actually said it.' Simon muttered, resting his forehead on Raphael's, his hand still gripping the mans  cheek while Raphael's hands were placed on Simon's waist. 'I've been waiting for so long to hear you say those three words. I wasn't sure if you loved me or not, nevertheless I love you too Raph.' And he sealed the words with a kiss. 

 

ThE enDInG iS So GroSs. Literally hate it 

But oh well


	3. Leave

'Hotel DuMort.' In the bold black letters hung above Simon's head much like the guilt he holds. It had been well over six months since he freed Camille and he'd been living with Magnus, who helped him with his training and now he was a 'full vampire' but since Alec was starting to stay there it felt intrusive for Simon to live there also, despite what Magnus said. 

It was time he sorted things out with Raphael. He'd missed the older vampire a lot. He'd refuse to admit it though. Just like Raphael would refuse to admit that he'd forgiven Simon within a month. He couldn't seem weak in front of his clan.

So as Simon stares at the black letters he wonders how he approaches the situation. Does he go into the hotel? Text Raphael? No doubt he would have deleted Simon's number though. 

He stands pondering for a few minutes before there's a noise behind him. That scent. He'd recognise it anywhere. 'Raphael.' Simon whispers before turning around. 

'Why are you here Lewis?' Raphael says, crossing his arms over his chest. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' Simon says taking a step towards Raphael, but every step Simon takes towards Raphael, he takes two steps back. 'Your apologies are useless to me. The damage is done.'  Raphael's voice is cold and harsh. Simon deserves it though. He knows that. 

Simon would crawl around the world as many times as Raphael would tell him to, just to earn even one percent of Raphael's forgiveness.

'I know that you probably won't ever forgive me, but please know how sorry I am. I never wanted to hurt you.' Simon says reaching out to Raphael, physically and mentally. Raphael's arms drop and he looks at Simon dumbfounded. 'You didn't-you didn't want to hurt me? You released your killer! Who by the way, also wants me dead! And broke the aacords!' Raphael begins to shout. 'Oh but that's okay! Because Simon Lewis didn't want to hurt poor Raphael Santiago!' 

'Go ahead' Simon says, 'shout at me all you want, beat me if you have to, just please forgive me.' Simon pleads. 'Oh this just gets better and better' Raphael chuckles humourlessly, 'not only did you realise a cold hearted bitch! You also think I'd go low enough as to beat you! Wow. Nice to know you have such high standards for me Simon. Thanks a lot' Raphael turns to leave before Simon shouts after him 'what do you expect?! You wanted me dead! You ordered the clan to kill me!' 

Raphael stops and turns around harshly, stalking up to Simon, pointing a finger to his chest, just the look Raphael gives Simon sends shivers down his spine 'you betrayed the clan! Much like Camille did actually! You betrayed us! Y-you betrayed me!' Raphael shouts, his voice cracks on the last sentence and tears fill up his eyes. He drops his hand whispering 'I loved you...and you betrayed me.' 

'I loved you too Raph-' Simon begins to say 'no. Don't even think to call me that. Or even say that to me' Raphael bitters back. Anger evident on his face once again. 'You need to leave Simon. And don't come back.' Is the last thing Raphael says to him before he leaves. As does Simon. He leaves. And just like Raphael wishes, he doesn't return.


	4. Music to my ears

Simon always loved pianos. From the way they looked, so the beautiful sound they made. He had always wanted to learn how to play but when he started playing the guitar there was just no time to learn. 

Now that he was a vampire though he had all the time in the world. He knew there was a piano somewhere in Hotel DuMort because occasionally he could hear someone playing it. He didn't know who though. 

So one night when he heard the blissful music he decided to follow the sounds. And sure enough a piano came into sight. However what shocked him was who was sat at the piano. 'Raphael?' Simon all but asks, coming to a stop at the door of the room. The playing stopped and Raphael looked up at Simon, glaring. 'What? Surprised to see me playing?' He asked in a harsh tone. He slammed the lid of the piano down and got up, starting to leave the room. Simon however closed the door and stood in the way, to make sure Raphael couldn't leave.

'Well, yeah. I didn't know you could play. So of course I'm shocked' Simon says chuckling. 'Whatever. Move so that I can get out.' Raphael says his tone still as sharp as before.

'No. Not until you teach me how to play.' Crossing his arms over his chest, Simon was shocked as to where this new found confidence had come from, apparently so was Raphael as he just stared back at Simon confused. 'Sorry? What?' Raphael says dumbfounded. 'I want you to teach me how to play the piano.' Simon repeats. 'Dios, I'm not even that good Simon.' Raphael says looking bored. 'Not from what I just witnessed. Please Raph' Simon pleads staring intently into Raphael's eyes, and if Simons heart fluttered then no one needed to know that apart from him. 'Fine' Raphael grumbled heading over to the piano taking a seat on half of the stool, leaving the other half for Simon to sit on.

Neither of them would admit to the way their bodies tingled at each other's touch. 'Right, you know the basics of the piano right?' Raphael says turning to Simon unaware of their closeness. 'Of course.' 'Right, so you know which keys are which?' Raphael asks looking back towards the piano. 'Kind of...but not entirely.' Simon's eyebrows knit together as he tries to recollect where each note is. Raphael mutters something before leaving and returning within a minute. 'A whiteboard pen?' Simon asks in confusion. 

'In my school we had the letter for each note. it was to help us remember where each key was.' Raphael says as he starts writing the letters on. 'Now, any particular song you'd like to learn?' He asks finishing off the last few notes. He was leaning across Simon's body in an uncomfortable way but neither of them minded. '"The river flows in you", I'm not sure who it's by but I love the song.' Simon admits playing with his hands in his lap. 

'Ah, one of the songs I know off by heart' Raphael chuckles, and honestly? To Simon it was just as beautiful as the sound of a piano. Raphael plays a bit of the song and then takes Simon's hands in his placing his hands of the keys. Despite Raphael getting frustrated with Simon's vampire training he didn't mind when Simon got notes wrong. He'd simply chuckled and tell him to start again. 

After messing up too many times Simon got frustrated and started to leave. 'I give up, I can't play the piano.' Just as his hand landed on the door handle Raphael was in front of the door taking Simon's hand off the handle. 'Don't give up, you'll have me thinking I fell for a quitter' Raphael whispered, his hand still in Simon's. Simon stood frozen, his eyes searching Raphael's for any signs that he's lying but to no avail he couldn't find any. He just found utter truth laying behind each word he had said. 'Besides, we have all the time in the world.' Raphael finishes off, his voice soft and calming. He pulls on Simons hand and takes him back over to the piano. 'Okay, but only because I like this side to you.' Simon defeats. Raphael chuckles once again and takes a seat beside Simon. 

Simon finally learns to play the piano and when he's mastered the song Raphael kisses him as a reward, and also because how could he resist when Simon looks so good sat by a piano. 

And if it's the same piano that is played at their wedding then no one needs to know that. All they need to know is that it's an instrument, not something so much more significant to the couple.


	5. Time with Alec

The door to Magnus' apartment opened swiftly as Raphael pushed it open. 'Magnus?' Raphael called out into the apartment. He hadn't notified Magnus of his visit so it wouldn't surprise the vampire if Magnus was off somewhere else with Alec or just throwing another one of his parties. Then again he would have had an invite to the party.

Raphael could smell it in an instant. Angel blood. So Magnus wasn't in, but Alec was. 'Magnus isn't here at the moment.' Alec said as he dried his hair with a towel, he was wearing his pyjama bottoms no doubt about to get into bed. It was 11pm. 'Sorry Alec, I didn't mean to disturb you' Raphael said. He had gotten to know the Shadowhunter over the past few years thanks to Magnus and he'd happily admit that Alec was a really decent guy. 'Oh it's fine, I won't sleep until Magnus is home any way. He just had to pop to the institute to help with the wards or something like that. Can I offer you a drink?' Alec asks as he heads into the kitchen flicking the kettle on. 'No thanks. Do you mind if I talk to you though? Seeing as Magnus isn't here.' Raphael says taking a seat on the kitchen worktop. 'Of course, what's up?' Alec asks as he starts to make some tea.

'Okay, so you know before you and Magnus got together? You were all like 'no homo'' Raphael says making Alec laugh loudly. 'Yeah, back in those dark times.' Alec says taking a seat opposite Raphael on the other kitchen counter. Raphael took off his boots and pulled his legs up onto the counter so he was sat cross-legged, resembling a child. 'Well, how did you...y'know realise that you were...into guys' Raphael mumbles the last part and Alec struggles to hear him but he hears him nevertheless. Alec's heart melts at the sight of Raphael. 

His shoulders are hunched over, his head down as he plays with his hands in his lap, his toes wiggling in a nervous way. Alec takes a sip of his tea and thinks for a moment. 'Do you mind me asking who's causing the confusion?' Alec asks, already having an idea of who it might be. 'Stupid Simon. With his, stupid good looks and annoying personality where he can never shut up and I just. God, he's so infuriating.' Raphael rants glancing up to Alec who has a playful smile on his face. 'Wow, you really like him' Alec says. 

'That's my point. I-I don't know if I do. Like, I get all happy around him and I do find him attractive but...' Raphael trails off groaning, 'he's so annoying! Like, he just never shuts up, and I like it sometimes because I like the sound of his voice -especially when he's singing- but surely if I do like him then he shouldn't annoy me?' Raphael suggests. Alec ponders for another moment before answering 'not necessarily. Like, no relationship is perfect, like Magnus annoys me sometimes, he doesn't always open up to me, he's so messy, and he tends to kick in bed, so no relationship is perfect. And from the sounds of it you're pretty deep in with Simon. So maybe you should talk to him about it?' Alec suggests taking a final sip of his tea before placing it down. 

Before Simon can answer however the sound of a door slamming shut and two jolts of laughter erupts into the apartment. 'Simon' Raphael whispers 'hmm?' Alec asks looking to him. 'Simon is here' Raphael answers looking at Alec. Before any more can be said sure enough Simon and Magnus are walking into the kitchen. 'Well if it isn't my two favourite men.' Magnus says kissing Alec and Raphael on the cheek, Raphael glares at Magnus and he just chuckles. 'Oh Raph, you remind me of when you were young sat like that. You look adorable darling' Magnus says patting his knee. 'Raphael and I were just having a really good chat' Alec says jumping off the worktop to place his mug in the dishwasher. 

'Oh really? Simon and I were just having a wonderful chat also' Magnus says getting a cup from the cupboard winking towards Simon who smiles and glances to the floor. Raphael can feel jealousy bubble inside him, like who winks at Simon any way? And in such a manner. 'What about?' Raphael finds himself asking before he can stop. Magnus just chuckles and taps his nose as if to say 'that's a secret'. Raphael just rolls his eyes and gets off the side. He places his boots back on his feet while Magnus and Alec get lost in conversation and walks over to Simon. 'Ready to go home?' He asks smiling. 'Always.' Simon answers smiling back and Raphael wonders what he meant by that. 

'Well, we're off. Thank you for tonight Alec, I know what to do now. And I'll see you both soon.' Raphael says before turning to leave. He waits a few more seconds for Simon to finally leave the kitchen after he's thanked (and annoyingly hugged) Magnus and they both leave the apartment together.

'So, I was thinking we could take a walk through the park? The stars are out and it's a nice night.' Simon suggest glancing at Raphael. 'I agree' Raphael says taking a hold of Simon's hand, lacing their fingers together. He looks towards Simon and sees he's smiling brightly and so is Raphael. 

The come to a stop at the lake and Simon turns to face Raphael and vice versa. 'Dios, you're so beautiful Simon.' Raphael whispers, the proximity between them is overwhelming and Raphael can feel Simon's breath on his lips. Neither of them knows who initiated the kiss, but in all honesty; neither of them care. Their lips are placed together and they feel the whole world slow down. 'Be my boyfriend?' Simon asks smiling shyly. 'Always.' Raphael answers smirking, kissing Simon again, with just as much passion if not more.


	6. Mama Santiago

For story purposes we're going to pretend Raphael's mum is still alive and NEITHER of them are VAMPIRES.

I repeat, HUMAN AU (high school kinda also)

//Requested//

'Honestly baby, I don't understand why you're so nervous' Raphael says as he walks down the high street with Simon, taking his hand in his. 'Because it's your mum Raph, what if she doesn't like me? What if I'm too nerdy?' Simon worries, pushing his glasses back up his nose. Raphael laughed and stopped, to place a kiss on Simon's lips. 'She'll love you. As cheesy as it is but how can she not? Any way, you make me happy, that's all that will matter to her.' Raphael says softly. Simon hums and glances to the floor his glasses falling down ever so slightly. 'I promise you, you'll be fine.' Raphael says lifting Simon's chin up, pushing his glasses back up. 

Raphael always loved Simon in his glasses. Even in year 9 when he first started at the school. He loved seeing the small bouncing boy, jumping through the halls, his red headed friend always at his heels and vice versa. Raphael never did like clary. He didn't like how close she would get to Simon, how she would kiss his cheek and hug him. And then rumours started a few years later in year 11, spreading about how Simon liked Raphael and so Raphael decided to take his chance. He approached Simon and instantly Simon was a stuttering blubbering mess. He was so endearing to Raphael, the way he would play with his hands, or how his jumper caused him to have sweater paws because they were always slightly too big for him, how his hair would curl at the ends, how his eyes shimmered with happiness when talking elaborately about Star Wars or something of the other. Raphael was so into Simon and it was quite sickening. 

Surprisingly to everyone it wasn't Raphael who had asked Simon out. He was planning on it however, he had decided he wanted to ask him to prom but apparently Simon couldn't wait that long, so when Raphael saw Simon striding over to him with a look of determination on his face he was shocked to say the least. Despite this, the whole air from his lungs was taken out of him as Simon kissed Raphael with as much force was in his walk. It didn't take long for Raphael to pin Simon to the lockers though, creating a good show for everyone. And honestly, the rest was history between the two.

They had been dating for a good few weeks and Raphael's mother had had enough of hearing about Raphael's beloved. She wanted to meet whoever was making Raphael gush the way he did. So she decided to invite Simon to dinner, and Raphael was more than excited. His mother was finally going to meet the man he loved oh so much.

'Please stop fretting mi amore, I promise it will just be us three and if she doesn't like you then that won't stop me from loving you.' Raphael says as they come to a stop outside his house. He silences any words on Simon's lips with his own and kisses him sweetly. They're interrupted however as a door swings open and a petite woman is stood smiling brightly at the pair. 'Idiota, don't stand in the sun, you know how bad it is for you.' Raphael's mother says scolding her son. Her voice was thick with accent and Simon could finally understand where Raphael got it from. He chuckles and pulls away from Simon, turning to face his mum. 'Mama, I'm fair skinned, it hardly harms me.' He answers pulling Simon into the house by his hand as his mother walks into the kitchen. The smell of dinner cooking makes Simon's chest swell with the feeling of home already and he feels welcome instantly by the look of the interior.

'You must be Simon, my dear' mama Santiago says, taking Simon's face in her hands and kissing each cheek. Simon blushes a dark red and Raphael smiles at him fondly. It was a look of pure love and mama Santiago knew it all too well. 'Dinner won't be too long, why don't you go wash up and set the table' the woman says, shooing them away and dealing to whatever was cooking. 

'She likes you.' Raphael says as he places plates on the table, a smile etched on his face. 'You don't know that. She can't like me yet, she's barely met me' Simon says playing with the hem of his t-shirt. Raphael huffs as he sets down the last of the cutlery and walks over to Simon wrapping his arms around his waist holding him tightly. Instantly Simon can feel his worries slipping away, feeling more at ease than before. 

'Dinner is ready!' A voice says killing off any silence and mama Santiago comes into the dining room with a dish full to the brim of lasagna. 'Raphael dearest, will you go get the garlic bread please, I've left it on the side' she asks placing the dish into the middle of the table. 'Of course mama' he says kissing her cheek and heading out of the room, filling Simon with more anxiety than he had before. 

'You needn't be scared of me Simon. I can see very clearly how happy you make my son and that's all that matters' she says turning to face him smiling. Her smile is warm and inviting, and Simon almost completely feels at ease. 'Do you love my son?' The woman asks leaning on a chair, and without a skipping a beat, Simon instantly answers an 'of course' and mama Santiago can see it in his eyes.

'Welcome to the family' she says smiling opening her arms for a hug. Simon bends down a little so he can hug her fully and she pats his back in a loving way. 'Pan de ajo es aquí' Raphael exclaims a smile on his face, as the two pull away. He places it down and takes a seat, as do the other two.

 

'You're an amazing cook Mrs Santiago' Simon says placing his knife and fork together as he finishes the meal. 'Oh please Simon, call me mama Santiago. She says taking a sip of her red wine. Simon chuckles and agrees. 'So, how are your exams going Simon?' She asks going back to her meal.

'They're going really well thank you. Raphael keeps trying to distract me when I'm studying, however I either kick him out or just lock him in my bathroom' Simon admits laughing. 'Ah, that'll be why he ended up coming home early last Saturday night' she says chuckling also. 'You should leave the boy to study Raphael. Wouldn't do you too much harm to put your head into the books' she says raising her eyebrow at her son and Simon can really see the resemblance between the two.

'Oh mama, I do study, Simon just studies more than anyone on this planet ever' Raphael answers winking at Simon, a smirk on his face. 'And you never usually complain when I'm distracting you' he says trying to be subtle, however the deep dark Crimson colour says everything and mama Santiago is quickly smacking Raphael's arm for 'being so rude at the dinner table' making Raphael laugh loudly. The sound is blissful to Simon's ears and for a moment he forgets everything that just happened and smiles like and idiot. 

'Now, off you boys go while I clean up.' Mama Santiago says starting to clear te plates. 'Oh no, please, you cooked us this beautiful dinner, Raph and I will clean up' Simon says taking the plates from her smiling sweetly. 'Well I won't object to Raphael doing the dishes, you really are an angel Simon. You're welcome any time and I hope you come over more often.' She says kissing his cheek, taking her red wine into the lounge. 

As soon as she's gone Simon is glaring at Raphael, 'I can't believe you just said that' 'oh shush baby, you loved it' Raphael says winking getting out of his chair. 'Who knew you were such a flirt at the dinner table' Simon says smiling. 'I can do more to you on the dinner table than just flirt you know' Raphael says, a knowing look in his eyes as he wraps his arms around Simon's waist. 'Yeah?' Simon whispers placing his lips just by Raphael's, 'well it's a shame you've got dishes to clean' Simon says patting Raphael's chest as he walks out leaving Raphael alone with all the dishes on the table and more as he goes to spend more time with his new favourite woman.

God this is so crappy but oh well

Request anything guys:*


	7. Hurts like hell

I got inspiration from a fan video on YouTube with this song in it. 

Major angst and feeling depressed BC character death:(( also slight self harm and before anyone says I'm romanticising it, I have had personal experiences with it and I'm fine with it being used in this context so if you're not then just don't read:)

Happy ending tho guys

It had been days. Weeks. Months. Raphael wasn't ready. He never would be. He couldn't just plan a funeral, for someone who he thought he'd spend eternity with. Just wash away Simon with a few speeches. Raphael found it slightly disrespectful, despite the fact that funerals are supposed to be occasions were we pay our respects. 

He doesn't think he should even have a funeral for Simon. Then it would be real. His beloved had really died. 

A pain struck through every inch of Raphael, he felt his whole body shake as he screamed out, his tears burning his cheeks, his stomach churned and his heart shattered for the millionth time. The door to his room smashed open and instantly Magnus wrapped his arms around Raphael. He rocked him back and forth as Raphael clung to Magnus, scared he was going to leave him as well.

After a good twenty minutes Raphael finally calmed down and fell into a soft slumber. Magnus picked up Raphael's still full glass of now warm blood and left the room. He had been worried sick for his best friend. He hadn't seen him in this much pain since Raphael's mother passed away. However this was a different pain. Raphael knew death was inevitable, he just didn't think the love of his life would be ripped away from him right in front of his eyes. He didn't realise it would happen so quickly or that it would happen so soon, after only ten years together.

Ten years to someone with immortality coursing through their bodies is simply the length of a month to any mundane. Raphael had never experienced anything like this. And he hated it. 

Once Magnus was outside the room he found Alec sat on one of the gold sofas (Simon refused to get new ones, simply because it's where him and Raphael first held hands while watching a movie). 'No better?' Alec asked getting up. Magnus sighed deeply setting down the glass on the counter turning to face Alec, his vision blurry from tears. He sniffled pathetically and choked on a sob, he muttered a weak 'I don't know what to do' before Alec pulled Magnus into his body. Alec's heart broke with every ragged breath Magnus took and he ran his hands through Magnus' soft hair. There was footsteps coming from behind Magnus, interrupting the two.

'Magnus?' A girls voice calls out and he instantly knows it's Lilly. He wipes his tears and looks up to Alec smiling weakly, he then turns to face Lilly and sees also she had been crying. 'I-is he any better?' She asks, swallowing her tears. Magnus shakes his head and looks to the floor. She simply leaves and Magnus wishes he could comfort her. 

It wasn't just Raphael who had lost Simon, it was the whole clan, they had all been heartbroken and they had all lost a family member.

When Raphael wakes up a few hours later, his whole body feels weak. He looks over to the window and sees the light peeking through. He gets up weakly and heads over. He places his finger into the light, it burning his skin instantly, however the pain reminds him he's still living. He's still walking the earth, and honestly it's the most alive he's felt in months. Raphael goes to place his forearm into the sun before he smells the scent of caramel. His eyes widen and he spins his body and sees a figure of Simon stood behind him, a disappointing look on his face. 

'Oh Raph' Simon whispers opening his arms and Raphael has honestly never moved as quickly as he did just then, collapsing into Simon's arms, sobbing in the most heartbreaking way. Raphael pulls away to take in the sight of Simon. He's no longer pale, he's got a gorgeous glow to his skin, his eyes look full of life, his chest is rising and falling evenly and anyone would think that Simon is alive and well. But he's not. And Raphael knows this but he's taking what he can. 

'How are you here?' Raphael asks. 'I got given the chance to see someone one last time and I decided on you. Sorry I'm a few months late' Simon says chuckling and Raphael feels butterflies fill in his stomach just like they used to.'i can't do this without you simon' Raphael whispers, pulling Simon over to the bed, instantly wrapping himself around the man. 'You can Raph, you did it without me before, you can again. I promise you everything will be okay' Simon says rubbing Raphael's back, placing kisses to his lips. 'I love you so much, mi amore' Raphael mumbles, burying his head into Simon's chest, pulling him closer. 'I love you too, forever and always my prince.' 

'You need to look after yourself Raphael, please I am begging you to look after yourself. It's not just you you're hurting right now, Lilly and Magnus are heart broken to see you like this. As am I. I want you happy Raph' Simon says, worry lacing his every word. It was true what they say, people do look down on you from heaven, and Simon had been doing just that, watching Raphael bring himself into such a state. 'I don't want to live in this world without you' Raphael admits lamely. Tears filling his eyes once again as he imagines eternity without his love.

'You have to, for me. I can't have you die Raph, it's not fair on Magnus or the clan. They need you' 'I need you' 'you have me Raphael. You will always have me, you just won't be able to see me. I will be by your side, every step of the way. Never leaving your side.' Simon says as he pulls away from Raphael, sealing his deal with a sweet tender kiss to the lips. 

'Now please sleep my prince, I love you. With all my heart and you will never understand just how much.' Simon says as he places one final kiss to Raphael's lips as he mumbles back an 'I love you too' and Raphael falls into a peaceful sleep, Simon's arms wrapped around him in a protective manner. 

After that Raphael finally started to get his life back on track, slowly but surely. Nobody knew what had caused Raphael to sort himself out but that wasn't their business. 

And true to Simon's word he was with Raphael every step of the way for a good thirty years, the smell of caramel appearing once every day until the day Raphael passed away in a fight with a demon.

The first thing Raphael felt was calm. He felt happy as he kissed his beloved on the lips for the first time in over thirty years and both men finally felt their hearts beat in sync. They could finally spend eternity together and it doesn't really matter if the two of them cried, what mattered was that they were together again. 

//send me requests//

Tbh I hated the ending but oh well


	8. Beautiful

Human au;

The sky looked beautiful. Like really beautiful.

It was mid July and Raphael and Simon had had an amazing day. They'd spent the day at the beach and then had a moonlit dinner on a rooftop. They were celebrating five years together and honestly, they were the happiest they'd ever been. 

They were currently sat back at the beach, Simon wrapped in Raphael's arms as they watched the moon settle above the sea, casting a beautiful light on the crashing waves. 'I really love you Rapha' Simon said looking up to Raphael. He blushed, just like he always did and kissed Simon's lips softly, whispering a 'I love you too' between kisses. 

The view in front of them was breathtaking. The chilly night air kept them alert and awake, however Simon was so content in Raphael's arms he didn't want to move for thousands of years. Simon vowed that Raphael's arms were his favourite place, he felt warm and protected. He felt loved. 

'This view is so beautiful' Simon whispered out, his gaze transfixed on the waves. 'Know what else is even more beautiful?' Raphael asked pulling Simon even more in to him. 'What?' Simon asked back, a smile etched on his face, expecting a 'you' from Raphael as his answer. However Simon didn't get that. Simon got a 'me' as an answer from Raphael causing him to laugh loudly, his head tilted back on Raphael's shoulder.

 

Tbh this was just something short and silly to make up for the hella sad ones


	9. Last day

Okay, so my crush reminds me of Raphael a lot and today it was our last day of school and my crush looked hella good and he had his hair flat and somehow that inspired me to write this. Also, a lot of this is based on true events of what happened today with my crush apart from the declaration of love lmao, so a lot of it's pretty specific.

The assembly was almost over and honestly it was a load of bullshit. Simon didn't know why they were even having this assembly, they had valedictory day for this. 

Simon could feel his heart beating faster and faster, he had made a deal with Clary that if he asked Raphael (his crush of many years) to sign his school t-shirt she had to ask Izzy. However Simon rarely ever spoke to Raphael. And if it was it was if Raphael could borrow one of his pens or because they were just chatting in class about the work. Raphael was this cool, popular guy with amazing hair and a jawline for days. Simon on the other hand was a nerd, with like two friends at the most. 

Simon was happy though. He didn't need anyone apart from Clary and Tom. 

Once the assembly was finally over clary turned to face Simon with a smirk, 'ready?' She asked holding her collection of brightly coloured sharpies for people to sign her t-shirt with. 'Ready' Simon  said mimicking her stance. She got up and headed down the stairs and was instantly lost in the sea of other year 11 students. Once Simon reached the bottom he cast his gaze through the crowd, trying to find Raphael, however Raphael was still sat at the top, with all his friends, showing no evidence of moving to get up. 

Simon huffed and decided to get others to sign his t-shirt instead. As he headed towards the doors of the room he decided on giving up on even speaking to Raphael. Just as he was about to leave he looked up and locked eyes with Raphael. He held a smirk on his lips and winked at Simon and honestly? Simon died there and then. He blushed heavily and left the room, in desperate need of fresh air.

Once he was in the canteen he saw Clary talking to Izzy and honestly he was so happy for Clary. He knew how infatuated Clary was with Izzy and rumour has it that Izzy was just as infatuated with Clary. 

Simon decided that he wasn't going to give up that easily so he headed back to the drama studio in hopes to find Raphael. He was going to get him to sign his shirt if it was the last thing he did. As he turned the corner that was absolutely filled with students signing t-shirts, some hugging and crying and others taking photos he saw Raphael leave the room. 

Simon stalked over to Raphael who annoyingly was on his phone. Simon placed his hand on Raphael's shoulder to get his attention 'sign my shirt?' Was all Simon said and Raphael just looked at him and smirked. 'Of course, follow me' Raphael said taking Simon away from the crowd. Simon's heart was beating because 'oh my god, this is actually happening.' 

Once Raphael had signed Simon's shirt he then unzipped his jacket and told Simon to sign his shirt. 'This is really messy, sorry' Simon said under his breath making Raphael laugh, his chest vibrating under Simon's hand. 

Once the shirt singing was done Simon was about to walk away before Raphael spoke 'I was wondering when you were gonna ask me to sign your shirt'.

'Yeah, well everyone's gotta sign it don't they. Never gonna see some of these guys again' Simon said chuckling nervously. 'Well I hope to see you again' Raphael said as he zipped his hoodie back up. 'I-I uh, you will. We still have exams l-left and then there's prom and valedictory day' Simon stuttered out.

'No idiota, I mean...I'd like to see you outside of school, maybe even take you on a date.' Raphael said cooly, crossing his arms over his chest. 'I-I...sure I mean, I'm busy this weekend but I can do next weekend?' Simon suggested. 

'No. Not soon enough' Raphael said sternly, 'I'm taking you out tonight. Be ready for 7pm, I'll message you' Raphael said smirking as he kissed Simon's cheek, leaving a blushing boy holding his cheek in the middle of the school hallway.


	10. I won't mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN TO 'I WONT MIND' BY ZAYN

Btw, the wedding is outside and Simon is watching from afar

We've been friends for as long as I can remember. You've had my heart just as long. 

And as I watch you stand there saying your vows I feel my heart shatter. The smile on your face says it all. You're in love. But not with me.

My dearest Raphael I don't mind that you're not in love with me. It breaks my heart but that's okay. I don't mind that I'll never get to hold your hand walking down the streets. I don't mind that I can't kiss you until we're both breathless. I don't mind that it won't be me you're holding at night as you sleep. I don't mind any of this...because you don't want it any way. You made that clear.

I'm still finding sand in jacket pockets from nights we don't remember, I'm still finding the odd sock here and there that you'd leave around the apartment. People are still asking me how you are even though I have no idea. However from the smile on your face I'm guessing you're happy. Really happy.

You promised me forever Raphael. You showed me a side to you no one else got to see. I loved you. And I thought you loved me.

I miss you Raphael. I really do. I still love you. I have someone new in my life  though, but he'll never mean as much to me as you do. He'll never fill the bullet shaped hole in my heart you made. 

I wish I could go back to the start. Maybe I did something wrong. Maybe if I were to do this again with you I wouldn't lose you.

I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. I'm sorry I didn't make you happy. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed. But mostly...I'm sorry I'm not her.

You both lock lips and with that I know it's my cue to leave. I get up off the sand and head off home...to spend the rest of the day with a man who isn't you. A man I could never love like I loved you.


	11. Lips

Slight smut

Simon loved Raphael. He loved everything about the boy, his caring attitude, his jackets, the way Raphael's arm held him tightly at night, he loved how great of a leader Raphael was, he loved that despite being cold himself he always made Simon feel warm on the inside. One thing Simon loved about Raphael however was his lips.

Raphael's lips were quite big. And Simon wasn't complaining in any way.

He loved to watch the man's mouth move and punctuate each word, the way his lips created certain shapes with certain words. He loved the way Raphael would smirk at Simon in meetings, or when they hung out with friends to let the younger vampire know exactly what Raphael had planned once they got home. 

Simon loved seeing Raphael's lips turn upwards when Simon said something cute or surprised Raphael with his favourite flowers or even when Simon said 'I love you' after a night of passion. 

He loved the feel of Raphael's lips against his own, whether it be in a sweet tender way or when someone has hit on Simon and Raphael has to remind him just who he belongs to.

Simon loves seeing Raphael's bright, wet lips wrapped tightly around his cöck as his head bobs up and down, his fangs gazing up and down his shaft, and Simon loves the smirk on Raphael's face when Simon hits his orgasm, knowing only Raphael can give him that kind of pleasure.

However above all this Simon loves the way Raphael's lips look when he says the words 'will you marry me'. The way the words flow right off his lips and how they fit so perfectly. 

Simon Lewis just really loves Raphael Santiago's lips.

This was just a cute lil' thing.

SEND ME REQUESTS GUYS


End file.
